Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau défi
by Galactik Football0306
Summary: La jeune équipe des Snowkids se lance dans un nouveau défi! Ils pensent pouvoir réussir sans difficulté car ils sont champions en titre de la cup 3 fois de suite, mais ils se trompent! Alors qu'ils sont au restaurant pour se reposer après l'entraînement, Callie Mystic annonce une nouvelle inattendue!


Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau défi.

**D'jok est dans sa chambre, il lit un magasine. Micro-ice entre et allume l'hollo-télé.**

"A_rcadia-Sport, des nouvelles en provenance de toute la galaxie et retrouvons tout de suite Callie et Nork…_

_-Bonjour Callie._

_-Bonjour Nork et nous commençons tout de suite avec une nouvelle renversante qui vient de rentrer dans la compétition…_

_-Oui, Callie! cette année la ligue a annoncé que pour le millénaire de la cup les matchs seront "mystère"! _

_-Et oui Nork en effet, les équipent participant à cette compétition ne connaîtront leurs adversaires seulement 10 minutes avant le match! Nous ne sauront donc pas les équipes qui participent à cette épreuve vu que tout doit rester secret. Nous savons seulement que l'équipe qui remportera cette compétition sera élue équipe de platine! _

_-Cet exact Callie! et quel honneur pour l'équipe qui gagnera cette compétition! _

_-Avant de se quitter sachez chers hollo-spectateurs que les médias et nous-même avons comme ordre par la technoïde et la ligue de ne rien diffuser comme informations sur cette compétition sous peine d'emprisonnement et de tricherie, nous ne dévoileront donc rien, en espérant que vous nous comprenez! _

_Ce programme est diffusé et vous est offert par la technoïde."_

**Micro-ice bondit de sont lit et saute sur celui de son ami:**

"- D'jok! tu as entendu ça! Des matchs mystère! que demander de mieux pour les Snowskids! Tu en dis quoi?

- J'en dis que c'est n'importe quoi, je suis certain qu'aucune équipe ne participera à cette compétition, c'est ridicule.

- D'jok je suis sur qu'on peut gagner cette compétition, souviens toi vieux, on a gagné la cup 3 fois d'affilée je te rappelle, on est la première équipe à avoir fait ça, alors pourquoi pas cette compétition!"

**Aarch interrompt cette conversation et demande aux 2 jeunes de les rejoindre dans la salle pour leur parler. Les garçons ne cherchent pas à comprendre et se dirigent vers la salle ou Aarch les attends.**

"- Les Snowskids, comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, une nouvelle compétition est lancée cette année pour le millénaire de la cup. L'équipe gagnante sera élue la meilleure de la galaxie... Ce challenge est de taille je sais, connaitre l'équipe adverse 10 minutes avant le début est complètement fou, mais après tout, est-ce que remporter la cup 3 fois d'affilée n'est pas d'autant plus fou? Est ce que si on ne participe pas à cette compétiton on ne sera pas déçu au final? Nous n'avons rien a perdre, tout à gagner justement! Qu'en dites vous?

**Tout les Snowskids d'accord avec Aarch se mirent debout, D'jok restait assis.**

- D'jok, lève toi vieux! Lui lança Micro-ice.

- Non micro-ice laisse-le rétorqua Aarch, vous savez pourquoi D'jok ne se lève pas? Non pas parce qu'il a peur de se défi ou parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, il en a envie autant que chacun de nous. Seulement D'jok se rend juste compte de la taille du défi et il a raison. Si nous participons à cette compétition et que nous perdons, peut-être que les Snowskids n'existeront plus après et serons rayé de l'histoire, alors que si nous n'y participons pas nous serons "la jeune équipe d'Akilian à avoir gagné la cup 3 fois d'affilée". Si nous tentons se défi, au moins nous auront essayé de nous faire une place dans l'histoire du Galactik Football. Notre devoir est de participer à ce défi, le devoir des Snowskids!"

**D'jok se leva et tout les Snowkids criaient "GO SNOW GO!" **

**Clamp alluma l'hollo-traineur et les Snowskids entraient dedans. Une fois a l'intérieur Clamp chargea le match contre les lightnings.**

"- Clamp met la puissance au maximum s'il te plait, je veux qu'il se donnent à font, ils n'ont pas idée de se qui les attends.

- Très bien Aarch, comme tu voudras.

- Les snowkids, je veux que vous utilisiez votre point fort dans se match: votre jeux d'équipe, votre force c'est de jouer ensemble, transmettez vous le souffle dans le ballon comme l'autre fois, c'est parti."

**Les snowskids prennent place sur le terrain et clamp charge les hollogramme des lightnings. **

**D'jok se place au centre du terrain, face à Warren, le match commence, le ballon s'élance. D'jok utilise le fluide, il s'élève, il frappe dans la balle et l'envoie à Meï et elle récupère le souffle de D'jok qui lui a envoyé en même temps que le ballon. Meï avance sur le terrain et frappe en direction de Rocket. La balle est interceptée par un attaquant Lightnings, il passe à Warren qui tente de marquer mais Aihto arrête la balle de justesse. **

"- Votre jeu est trop lent les Snowskids, vous pouvez faire mieux que sa! Lança Aarch dans son micro relié directement a l'hollo-traineur

- Ils ne sont pas concentré Aarch, ils ne sont pas du tout épuisés, alors qu'ils jouent depuis déjà 15 minutes. Dit calmement dame Simbaï.

- C'est bien qu'ils s'amusent avec le ballon, qu'ils gardent le plaisir du foot, mais si ils continuent il ne seront jamais prêt..."

**Micro-ice récupère la balle, il s'élève grâce au souffle et frappe aussi fort qu'il peut vers Rocket, Rocket avance sur le terrain, passe a Tia, elle regarde autour d'elle, Thran est démarqué, elle lui envoie le ballon. Il s'arrête, se concentre... Il tire vers le but adverse et rate son tir! **

**Le terrain devient sombre et des pixels apparaissent. Les Snowskids se retrouvent une fois de plus dans la salle.**

"- Mais coach on était juste en train de s'amuser là!

- Et justement c'est ça le soucis Micro-ice, vous n'êtes pas concentrés, la compétition se joue dans moins d'une semaine! Je suis content de vois que vous aimez toujours autant le football mais vous devez aussi vous concentrer, aller vous reposer on se retrouve demain matin pour un match amical avec les Shadows."

**Les Snowskids quittent la salle en direction du restaurant de l'hôtel. Dans le restaurant, les Snowkids avaient toutes les tables a leurs disposition car l'hôtel dans lequel ils se trouvaient était réservé aux Snowkids.  
Ils s'essayèrent à une table et D'jok lança la conversation: **

**"- **Vous en pensez quoi de cette compétition vous..?

- Moi je suis a fond dedans! Ça va être génial vous imaginez? De la totale improvisation sur le terrain! Lui répondit Micro-ice

- Je suis pas aussi optimiste que Micro-ice mais je pense qu'on a nos chances oui, remporter la cup 3 fois d'affilée n'est pas tout à fait commun. Hésita Tia.

- Oui je suis d'accord mais ce genre de compétition n'est pas commun, les matchs on sait les jouer mais ne pas connaître ses adversaires c'est différent, et Callie Mystic a dit que de nouvelles équipes sont entrées dans la compétition, imaginez on joue contre une équipe qu'on ne connais pas?

- Sur se point, D'jok a raison, soutient Rocket, il faut se méfier le défi est de taille. Et comme on dit "Plus belle sera la médaille plus lourd sera le revers"

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi?! interrogea Micro-ice

- Crétin! Ça veut dire que plus l'enjeu est important, plus ça sera difficile de l'atteindre cet enjeu. Répondit Tia qui riait légèrement."

**Thran allume l'hollo-télé et Callie Mystic annonce l'innatendu pour les Snowkids...**


End file.
